Fly
by half-breedMiralian
Summary: Drabble companion to "Skate". So now all she had to do was get over her fear. Not too hard, right? Well, she might need a bit of a reminder... AgitoxYayoi.


**Author's Note:** Second drabble, companion to "Skate". Hope it doesn't suck too much. It gets a bit ridiculous in my opinion. But I'll let you be the judge of that.

**Fly**

Elated. That's what he was. The free feeling of the summer wind rushing through his hair; the scent of the air; the warmth of the sun…

"Oh, my _God!_"

And the sound of his girlfriend's terrified shriek. He chuckled and barely glanced back. "Enjoying the view?"

"How can you guys do this?" she asked, gripping his waist tighter.

"Fuck, it's not difficult," Agito sniffed.

_'Your girlfriend's a coward,'_ Lind pointed out from their mental room. Agito silenced him.

The pair went around the school once, passing over their teammates' heads unnoticed. Agito finally took Yayoi's trembling body as a sign that he should probably land. He bounded to the top of the school, a place he frequented when Kogarasumaru was being too noisy, and Yayoi practically leapt off of his back.

"How can you guys stand to do that?" she breathed, crouching to the ground.

Agito watched her trembling form and actually felt a bit of doubt in her ability to tune him, and her courage. Then he instantly chided himself mentally and said, "I guess we were just born with wings. You're gonna have to learn how to fly sooner or later if you're gonna be on this team."

Yayoi seemed to twitch and she looked up sharply at him. "Oh? Fly? How silly of me. That's what I forgot."

Agito stared at her. "Huh?"

The slowest look of realization crossed Yayoi's face and she suddenly grinned. "I _get_ it now."

_What the hell is she getting at?_ the boy wondered as he watched her walk to the far end of the roof.

Yayoi seemed to crouch and lean forward a bit, and Agito heard her ATs activate from where he was. Then suddenly, the girl shot forward. She had a determined look on her face as she approached the unfenced edge of the school roof.

_Fuck, is she gonna jump?_ Agito thought, and he took off after her, but she had already leapt up into the air. _Damn!_ He followed.

When he reached her perch in the sky, he looked at her face and blinked. She wasn't focused on him. She wasn't scared. Her eyes were wide open with a look of wonder in them, as though she was rediscovering something. They were high above the ground, as only ATs could take them so high, and they had a while before they needed to even consider landing.

"I'd forgotten…"

"Hm?" Agito said. He was too busy staring at her face.

She turned to him and smiled. "Do you remember long ago when we all first met?"

Agito looked away as he passed through a cloud. "Vaguely."

"When we all jumped off that bridge together when we were escaping your brother? That was when I got my first taste of the sky." She sighed and did a small twirl in the air. "I'd forgotten what it was like, but now I remember. Thanks for reminding me."

"Whatever." Agito blushed (he could hear Akito sigh). They started to descend.

Yayoi's words seemed to pick up speed. "I'm going to try hard to be able to fly with you, okay, Agito? If I'm going to be your Tuner, then I have to be able to stand by your side. Right?"

The shark chuckled in agreement. His doubt in her was gone.

"So, Agito?"

He looked at her.

Her face had that look of fear back in it. "I have the flying thing down. It's the landing that I don't know how to do!" The ground was closing in.

Agito stared at her blankly.

Yayoi cleared her throat and stated as calmly as she could, "A little help down would be nice."

Agito grinned maliciously. "Oh? And what do I get in–?"

Swiftly, as though she had already been expecting his words, she kissed his lips chastely. "Yeah, a reward, I'll give it to you when I'm safe. Oh, God!"

There was the ground.

And Agito pulled her into his arms and landed lightly, making a wide circle on the blacktop.

Yayoi looked up at him and said, "You have _got_ to teach me how to do that sometime."

"Later," the shark murmured, another thing on his mind. He headed for the school. "Right now, you had better show some appreciation to your savior."

The girl in his arms huffed. "Don't get a swelled head." But true to her word, she reached up and kissed him soundly. Agito sighed and held her gently. Soft and sweet; that's what her kisses were like. And he certainly would give them up for any Regalia.

When she pulled back, she leapt out of his arms and skated away. "But to get the rest of your prize, you've gotta catch me!"

"Not even a challenge," Agito snorted, but he chased after her with a grin.


End file.
